thebrisbanekidfandomcom-20200213-history
Lynette Drummond (Actress)
Lynette Drummond Lyn has appeared on many shows including Deal or No Deal (2003 - 2005, 2010 - 2015), Deal or No Deal Revival (2017-), The Price is Right (2005; 2012), Family Feud (2014 - 2015), The Chase AUS (2015 - 2016) Deal or Not (2015), Our Kitchen Rules (2010 - 2016, OKR is Sam's version of MKR) and more. She is a mother to 5 adult children. She has moved to Brisbane with Sam because of her partner, John Wilkes' behaviour. He was going to threaten to kill her (even though he said "I will key ya" to her) if she doesn't leave. Sam accompanies her to Brisbane. She has a grand-daughter and grandson due to her sons, Jason and Grayham, becoming dads. As of 2015 and 2016, she is grandmother to Unnamed Grandson (Lyn refers to him as Charlie Brown) (born early January 2015) and Tanika (born May 1996). She stayed at Tamborine to look after more than 13 cats and several kittens while Keith, Jason and Anna are away in Sydney until 11th January 2016. Marriage with Grayham (1974/75 - 1998) Lynette was married to Grayham Tyler Sr. until the late 1990's, shortly after hanging out with John. Lynette filed for divorce and also got custody of Grayham Jr., BroJC and Mel. Divorce was filed in 1998. Grayham Tyler Sr. died in late March 2016 from a Heart attack. As a result, Lynette got hold of his ex-husband's house in April 2016 and moved there in late July 2016. Partnered with John (1995 - 2015) Lynette and John remained partners for 19 years from late 1995 and Sam announced their permanent separation in June 2015. During this time, Lynette was still married when they started going out together. Shortly after they started hanging out with each other, Lynette filed for divorce because of Denise and Grayham Sr's wild behaviour. During the time that Lynette and John were partners, they had 2 children, Ethan and Sam. Ethan was not John's son but Sam is John's son. Ethan stayed in Brisbane to live with his dad in 2008. Lynette slowly disliked John and always tried to escape but John finds her or calls her and asks her to come back. In 2015, he asks her to come back to Kurrimine Beach with him while she was spending the holidays in Brisbane. Lynette eventually agrees to come back and Sam accompanies her back home. On 14th June 2015, in retaliation for the clogged outhouse incident, she has reached her breaking point and decides to separate from John and leave him. Sam also decides to join her. The two live together and are in Brisbane to this day. John is currently trying to survive but is finding that difficult. Because of the separation, Lynette has custody of Sam as John didn't earn custody but only got paid for Sam. The Casino Channel (2015, 2017) Sam has filmed 4 complete rounds of Yahtzee back at Kurrimine Beach and Lynette was one of the players. She was versing Bonza in 6 rounds of Yahtzee. Those 4 rounds of Yahtzee plus all score checks after every round can be found on TheBrisbaneKid's Casino Channel. He will be reviving the Casino Channel in February 2017 as he will have more Yahtzee matches recorded. Life with Sam as widowed mother (2015 - 2017) Sam and Lyn live together as of 2017 with 3 other people, one of them is Lyn's eldest child. She appears on Neon's show named "Midnight Outings". In early May, it was announced that her and Sam will cancel Midnight outings after 16th May 2017 due to it being so expensive. She then appeaared in its successor, Shopping Spree in May 2017. In September, she made her appearance in Sam's big Breakfast, which unfortunately, isn't as good as Shopping Spree in the pre-recorded episode on 7th November, set for a broadcast on 21st November. Facebook Scam and Aftermath (2017) In October 2017, she got scammed by a Facebook award agency. After the scam, she has plunged Sam further in to his current finance problems, extending the duration of his financial crisis. Sam's Departure (2017 - Present Day) After Sam's departure, she has continued to contact Sam through alternate methods, now that he is detached from the family. Things she has used/Destroyed/Damaged/Other so Far (Been mean to) Bianca TV Show Appearances Deal or No Deal (Gaming Show) (2003 - 2005; 2010 - 2015) Deal or No Deal (2017 Revival) (January 2017 - March 2017; June 2017 - November 2017) The School Days (2009 TV Show) (2012 only) The School Days House (Spinoff Show) (2015) Midnight Outings (March 2017 - May 2017) The Life of TheBrisbaneKid (2015 - ) Relationships With John Wilkes Lyn's relationship with John is very poor most of the time as well as in "Psycho Dad completely loses it" and "Psycho Dad holds Custody of Sam" claiming that Sam is in her custody instead of his. John was only getting paid for Sam. Lyn's very poor relationship with John lasted 19 years compared to John's previous girlfriend that lasted 17 - 18 years and Lynette's previous relationship with Grayham Sr. that lasted longer (about 22/23 years). With Sam Wilkes Lyn's relationship with Sam is better than John's. Sam seems to move out of Psycho Dad's lowset flat with her because Sam cannot handle Psycho Dad's behaviour due to the fact that Lyn seems to protect Sam from John's problematic behaviour. Lyn was known to have told John that "He's a psychopath" in some alternative way at the train station or in "Psycho Dad Completely Loses it". Lyn's relationship with Sam since leaving seems to drop down. However, in 2016, Lynette's relationship with Sam improves but as of 2017, Sam and Lyn's relationship is stable. With Jason Lyn has a neutral relationship with Jason and was confronted by Jason when Sam contacted him on Australia Day which caused a massive argument resulting in Lyn's relationship to drop despite Jason's demands to not leave tobacco ash on his bed. Since Jason left, she has a neutral relationship with Jason. Likes and dislikes Likes: Sam Wilkes Dora Marequez Her family Pauline Hanson Dislikes: John Wilkes Her phone (when its dead) Psycho Appearances Videos in bold are her appearances. Series 2 (2017)